


Fenice di cristallo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fenice sofferente [6]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: "Questa storia partecipa all'Hot Summer Fest del forum Piume d'Ottone".Prima Lista: DrinksPrompt: Between the Sheets: Chiedere il consenso è sexy, Sesso assonnato, “Siamo due persone mature, possiamo condividere un letto, no?”, Bacio sulla tempia, Timidezza.
Relationships: Cygnus Hyōga/Phoenix Ikki
Series: Fenice sofferente [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465555
Kudos: 1





	Fenice di cristallo

Fenice di cristallo

Hyoga strinse il fianco di Ikki con un braccio, quest’ultimo gli stava abbandonato sulle gambe, con le proprie aperte e la testa appoggiata sulla spalla del più giovane.

Teneva le labbra schiuse e gli occhi socchiusi, mentre gemeva piano.

< Mi sento un po’ sonnolento. Mi piace essere suo prima di addormentarmi, mi rilassa e mi rincuora così tanto. Distrugge le tenebre > pensò Ikki.

Hyoga si muoveva lentamente dentro di lui, posandogli dei baci delicati sui capelli e le gote.

< Tutti pensano che io ed Ikki ci odiamo perché io sto con Shun > pensò Hyoga. I suoi movimenti erano cadenzati e i mugolii di Ikki seguivano il ritmo.

Il respiro di entrambi era rumoroso ed i loro corpi arrossati erano madidi di sudore.

< In realtà entrambi i fratelli mi cercano, mi desiderano. Fuori sono molto diversi, ma quando facciamo l’amore si smogliano > pensò Hyoga.

Con la mano libera accarezzò la coscia abbronzata e muscolosa di Ikki.

< Shun è sempre gentile e timoroso del mondo, è il suo carattere. Lui è forte interiormente, ma troppo puro per questo mondo >.

Ikki fece un gemito più forte, rabbrividendo, mentre una lacrima gli rigava il viso.

“Va tutto bene” lo rassicurò Hyoga all’orecchio. Lo accarezzò lì dove era scivolata la lacrima.

“L-lo so… ancora…” mugolò Ikki, dando un colpo di bacino per farlo andare più a fondo.

Hyoga gli disse dolcemente: “Ti amo”.

< Ikki al contrario è stato spezzato. Gli hanno fatto male così tante volte, che ha paura. Quando mi concede il suo corpo, i suoi gemiti sembrano i guaiti di una bestia feroce ferita e le sue grida hanno fin troppo facilmente sfumature di terrore.

Con entrambi i fratelli devo essere delicatissimo. Potrei romperli come il cristallo >.

Ikki fece un abbozzo di sorriso, lasciando che l’altro proseguisse con il suo ritmo lento. Strusciò la testa sulla sua spalla, scompigliandosi i capelli.

“Quando non te la senti più interrompo…” gli ricordò Hyoga.

< Io andrei avanti all’infinito. Mi sento così bene, protetto. Mi fa semplicemente impazzire > pensò Ikki, prendendogli la mano nella propria.

“Qua-quante volte… vuoi chiedermi il consenso… ancora?” domandò.

Hyoga gli posò un bacio sulle labbra.

< Vorrei non essere timido. Quando si tratta di sentimenti mi chiudo a riccio, mi vergogno di tutto quello che provo. Vorrei gridare al mondo che stiamo insieme, invece non riesco a mostrare altro che astio e freddezze, spesso falsi come una moneta di cioccolato, ma terribilmente realistici > rifletté Ikki.

“Chiedere il consenso è sexy” scherzò Hyoga. Accelerò leggermente i movimenti, stringendo la mano di Ikki nella propria. < Non avere paura, va tutto bene. Io sono qui. Tu sei più prezioso di quanto vuoi far credere.

Se la fenice deve rinascere così spesso è proprio perché ogni cosa cerca di spegnere la sua fiamma. Ci penserò io. Scopriranno che il ghiaccio sa bruciare anche più del fuoco > promise.

“Stanotte dormi con me? Shun torna domani da quel viaggio alle terme” propose.

Ikki rabbrividì.

< Di solito dormiamo tutti e tre insieme o dormo da solo. Sarebbe la prima volta > pensò.

“Siamo due persone mature, possiamo condividere un letto, no?” gli chiese Hyoga, posandogli un delicato bacio sulla tempia.

“V-va bene…” sussurrò Ikki.

< Mi ha visto spesso vulnerabile quando siamo da soli. Non penso si spaventerà solo perché la notte, quando non stringo il mio fratellino, faccio degli orribili incubi > si rassicurò.


End file.
